


Safe & Sound

by Bayyvon



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayyvon/pseuds/Bayyvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This was written in the middle of my Juice sads. Because as of now we still have no clue what’s gonna happen with Juice. So…ya know…I’m sorry for being a poopy head that posts terribly written sad fanfic about bikers.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written in the middle of my Juice sads. Because as of now we still have no clue what’s gonna happen with Juice. So…ya know…I’m sorry for being a poopy head that posts terribly written sad fanfic about bikers.

“Jax, don’t make me do this.” Chibs is looking sadly at the SAMCRO President.

“What happened to being in my corner?” Jax raises a blond eyebrow.

“I’m still there. On everything. Except this.”

“Why?” Jax’s expression is stony, unchanging.

“Jackson, you’re not an idiot. You already know why.”

“No. I don’t. Tell me.”

Chibs glances anxiously at Bobby, who is quiet in the corner of the warehouse, watching with a pained expression.

“Chibs, it’s okay.” Juice spoke from the floor of the warehouse, covered in his own blood.

“No, it’s fucking not.” Chibs pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. “I’ve spent the last five years of my life, sleepin’ in his bed more than my own. I’ve watched the kid save the stupidest dog in existence, and laughed until it hurt watching him try to feed the thing. The last two years in a row, I’ve spent his birthday pressing a gun to someone’s fuckin’ head. You really wanna get in my head, Jax? Think of it, if that was Tara on that god damned floor, layin’ in her own teeth an’ blood, and I wanted you to put a bullet in ‘er head, and I was pressin’ for answers I already knew, would you beg me to stop?”

“That’s d-“

“No, it’s not. You wantin’ me to shove a bullet down Juice’s throat is like you shovin’ one down Tara’s.”

Jax pauses. “Do whatever you gotta do, brother.”

Chibs is quick to position himself in front of Juice, threading their fingers together, and resting their foreheads together..

“You’ll be okay. Without me.” Juice speaks quietly.

“Just… close your eyes. It’ll be over soon. No more pain, love. No more.” One hand leave’s Juice’s to cup his face, and he presses a soft kiss to busted lips. He feels hot tears rolling quietly off his cheeks, waiting until the gunshot stops ringing his ears, and Juice goes limp against him, and he shifts to cradle the bleeding head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“C’mon, brother.” Bobby offers a hand to the Scot, who nods his thanks as he lets Juice go gingerly. “I’ll take you home. Come get your bike tomorrow, okay?”

“Drop me off at Juice’s. Please…”

“Yeah..Okay.” Bobby nods, placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Chibs spends most of the ride curled up in his legs, and as soon as he gets inside, he picks up the Rat Dog, and carries it upstairs, to Juice’s bed, curls up in a fetal position and cries.

**“Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You’ll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I’ll be safe and sound.” **


End file.
